


Sh! It's a secret!

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Secret Admirer. Or "Five times Hijack remained a secret and one time it didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh! It's a secret!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Secret Admirer ~ I don't really think this one needs much expansion.
> 
> I think I am really stretching the prompt this time. Since in my Jack in the Past timeline Jack's already Hiccup's secret admirer (at least secret to everyone but Hiccup), I figured I would do a "Five times Hijack remained a secret and one time it didn't."
> 
> One and Two take place between "A Time Traveler and a Dragon Trainer" and "The Jealousy of a Viking". Three and Four take place between "The Jealousy of a Viking" and "Of Fearlings". Five takes place directly after "Of Fearlings" and Found Out takes place a few days later.
> 
> In addition, the stories take place after Riders of Berk.

One: Ruffnut

"Hey Ruffnutt, where's Tuffnut?"

I turned around to find Hiccup standing behind me, carrying a basket.

"He went off with Snotlout to gawk at some of the visiting tribe's girls or something. I was trying to find Astrid so we could laugh when the screw up," I said. "What's with the basket?"

He shifted nervously and looked off to the side. "Oh, I was just... going to see Toothless. Um, I think I saw Astrid near the docks. Well, I better be going."

He took off towards the forest. I frowned, but was about to shrug it off when I saw a paper fall out of his basket. I walked over and picked it up to see that it said, "See you tonight! - J.F."

"J.F?" I asked myself, looking back towards the forest just in time to see him duck through the trees. I took off after him. I followed him through the trees until he reached a rocky outcropping. Hiccup walked around it, but by the time I looked, the boy was gone.

* * *

Two: Astrid

I smiled as I approached Hiccup's house. I was planning on asking Hiccup if he wanted to come with me to take Stormfly and Toothless out for a flight. He had been busy lately, which was only to be expected with the visiting tribe, so I was sure he would want to get away for a little while.

Just as I reached Hiccup's house, the boy himself stepped out. I held up my hand and was about to call him, but he just slipped a piece of paper under the steps of his house and disappeared inside again.

Curious, I walked over and picked the note up. However, before I could unfold the paper and read it, a strong gust of wind blew by and plucked the note from my grasp. I tried to catch it, but it flew over Hiccup's house and out of sight.

I huffed, but I knew if it was important, Hiccup would have told me. Pushing it down, I opened the door and called to Hiccup.

* * *

Three: Fishlegs

At first, it seemed bad, very bad. The Outcasts were attacking and they had dragons! We had strength, speed, and experience on our side, but they had numbers. We could only stand strong for so long. Then suddenly, as if a gift from the gods, storm clouds moved in and in seconds we were in the middle of a blizzard. The winds worked odd, creating a white out for the Outcasts, and Snotlout for some reason, but leaving the sky almost clear for us. Victory came quickly after that and the Outcasts were soon running scared, the storm clouds chasing after.

Astounded, we all headed off to the Great Hall to celebrate our victory.

"Did you see the way the clouds came out of nowhere? Perhaps it was the work of that winter god the Hysterics were going on about," Gobber told Stoick.

I heard coughing and turned to see Hiccup choking on his mead.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Oh no, what do we do? Um, slap his back or get behind him or-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Hiccup said, cutting me off. "I just, I got to go check on something." Before anyone had a chance to say something, Hiccup stood up and quickly left the Great Hall.

Later on, I was heading towards home when I heard whispering coming from behind Hiccup's house. I walked over, shivering as a cold breeze passed by. Just before I rounded the corner, the whispering stopped. When I did, I saw Hiccup and Toothless standing by the back door of the House and staring up into the sky.

"Hiccup?"

The boy jumped and turned to me. "Oh, hey Fishlegs. What are you doing here?"

"I heard whispering. Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I was just, um, talking to Toothless, yeah. Well, goodnight," he said, before ducking into the house.

I scratched my head before shrugging. It was weird, but it was Hiccup.

* * *

Four: Loki

"So how is my favorite time-jumper doing," I called, flying into the cove I had heard Jokul was staying in.

The sprite's eyes went wide as he looked up at me. "Loki, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't just pop in on my favorite winter spirit from the future? What is Midgard coming too?"

"How did you know I was here?" The kid sounded nervous. Interesting.

"I get around. It is actually funny you are here. You know, Thor stayed here for awhile after the mortals put up these weird metal posts everywhere."

"Really?" Jokul said, glancing off to the side. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with Thor and metal?"

"Please, the guy's a freak. You cannot honestly expect me to understand everything about him. All I know is that Thor loves the stuff and it brings him great joy to hit it with lightning," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, it's been great talking to you. See you later," Jokul said, waving goodbye.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "You're trying to get rid of me. Okay, cough it up. What are you hiding?"

"What? I'm not hiding anything." At my look, the sprite turned away. "I well, see-" He suddenly froze before sighing and turning to me. "You see, the thing is I pranked Odin earlier and I thought, if you were here, and Odin realized it was me, it might make finding me easier."

Now I froze. "You pranked..." I cleared my throat before smiling at Jokul. "Well, would you look at that? I just remembered I was going to go meet, um, yeah. So, I guess I'll see you later!" Before Jokul could even blink, I had transformed into a raven and flew off, passing by a little mortal with a dragon walking through the woods as I went.

Jokul had pranked Odin! Hel have mercy, he was dead meat.

* * *

Five: Stoick

I yawned as I made my way up the stairs. "Hiccup, it's morning. Rise and shine," I yelled banging on the door. I heard a thump and for a moment, I thought I heard a voice, one that did not belong to my son. "Hiccup?"

I opened the door and looked around. Toothless was standing on his bedrock and... laughing? Hiccup was sitting up in bed and looking at me, but his sheets were pulled off to the side of the bed opposite me, as if he had fallen off the bed.

"Hey dad, is everything all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something. Are you okay? What happened to your sheets?"

"Oh, I must have kicked them off in my sleep nothing to worry about," he said, but something did not feel right.

I went to take a step forward, but the front door suddenly opened and Gobber called up to me. I took one last glance at my son before turning away. It was probably nothing.

* * *

Found Out: Savage

"Well if it isn't my lucky day."

I had been sneaking through the forest on Alvin's orders to try to spy on Berk, when I happened to spot a certain boy traveling through the forest, and better yet, he was alone without a dragon in sight. Even though we Outcasts had managed to gain control of a handful of Dragons, there were still problems that needed solving and that little Hiccup was exactly the boy Alvin need for the job.

I followed the boy, sneaking closer and staying quiet, only to be startled when something jumped down from the trees and tackled the boy.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

I took a few steps back and ducked down behind a tree as I observed the newcomer. It was a boy, a tiny one just like Hiccup, but taller with snow-white hair. He wore a dark blue hooded cloak, a white shirt, and a pair of brown pats that were tied to his legs with leather straps a little above his bare feet. He was also obviously not an enemy, if they way Hiccup was laughing was anything to go by.

"Sorry Jack, I was helping Fishlegs clean up the ring after training," Hiccup said, smiling as the boy, Jack, helped him to his feet. "You know, you could come with me to the village, instead of hiding out here like a hermit."

"I am a hermit Hiccup," Jack said, giving the boy a smile. "It's fine. Where's Toothless?" Jack looked around and I ducked a little lower, just in case.

"He didn't get breakfast this morning, so I left him behind to eat."

"Great!" the white-haired boy said and, to my great surprise, wrapped his arms around hiccup, pulling the smaller boy into a kiss. The kiss was returned.

That was... interesting. Alvin would definitely want to hear about this. I gave the two boy's one last glance before turning away and slipping back through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling Snotlout would be the butt of many of Jack's pranks, if only because of the way he treats Hiccup.
> 
> Fun facts: There actually is a tribe called Hysteric in the How to Train Your Dragon world, Hel is the name of both a realm and it's keeper in Norse mythology, and Loki is not Thor's brother.
> 
> The Outcasts know about Jokul Frosti, which is why Savage can see Jack, but they never got a physical description. And yes, that was meant to be foreshadowing to a story I may or may not write. It is between either that, or continuing with the Movie Swap!AU. Which would you prefer?


End file.
